The Sand Village's New Villager
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: It's around Naruto's birthday and the mistreatment from his village gets too far so he leaves and is found by Suna villagers and is taken in. He becomes a Suna ninja. Gaara and Naruto couple. in the begginning its set a few months after the sand invasion. goes on though. hope you all like it.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Naruto is depressed and self-harming and is mistreated by the leaf villagers. After awhile he gets tired of it and runs away. He ends up being found by the sand village

and they take him in. Gaara and Naruto couple.

Chapter 1=Leaving The Village

Naruto P.O.V

I had run away from the Leaf Village. The abuse and hate got worse so I took off and left. The only thing that the elders would worry about is the destruction that their monster could cause and if they would be blamed for it. I sighed. I was freezing and it had been awhile since I ate yet I usually didn't eat much.

I was used to not being allowed in stores and not eating much food by now. Soon I was out like a light.

-Later-

Naruto P.O.V

I woke up in a unknown village. I looked around and saw that it was warm yet friendly. "I'm Yuki, Kazekage to the Sand Village(had to come up with a name to the kazekage after Gaara's father)" said the Kazekage. So I was in the sand village. It seemed better than the Leaf so far. "We found you in the desert almost dead and took you in. Where's your jounin?"

I looked down. Run-away ninja were usually seen as rouge ninja and were a "kill on sight" thing but I ran away due to how things were going.

"Tsunade-san was a good gambleing pal of mine and told me of how things went for you. I can guess why you took off. Don't worry. You're not in trouble and I won't put you down as a rouge ninja, Naruto. If it was for self-defense reasons then it's ok." he said. "Alright." I answered. "Well you will be with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro's team. Baki is your leader."

he said. "Well Kankuro and Gaara have a empty apartment next door. Try checking the rent. It might be great." Yuki said. "Thanks." I said. Granny Tsunade didn't do this much for me. She was too worry about playing favorites! So I went to the apartment and checked it out and looked it over. "Want it. Rent is 300 and can even give you a job of looking after my kids if you don't have the pay." the land lord said.

I sometimes had to babysit due to my missions. "Sure. Babysat small children before. It's ok." I said. The land lord nodded. "You're that kid we found...the one in the desert. I'm Takero. Nice to meet you!" he said.

I smiled at him. "Naruto Uzamaki. You too." I answered. "Ok." he said, smileing. "Well, it's nice to meet you Naruto." he replied. "You too" I answered. Tomorrow I had my first mission with the sand village and new team team mates. I had no idea what my new dreams were now. I sighed hopeing things went ok.

-The Next Day-

Naruto P.O.V

I got to where they said to meet up and saw Temari and Kankuro were there first. Last time I saw them I had beat their brother in the forest. "We basically have training today since you're starting today." Temari said. "Can I ask what happened?" I looked down. "It was my birthday and the Leaf Village hates it and took it even farther so I left."

I waited to be dubbed a rouge ninja or something close but..."Ok" she said. "You should have a team mate check on you at times if anything is wrong since that happened." she said. I sighed.

"Oh and Naruto, you're not a rouge ninja to me. That was self-defense if anything. You forget that I am Gaara's sister." she said, smileing. I looked down. "Gomen-sai." I said. "It's fine. I suspected you were a jinchuriki after your fight with Gaara." she said. What is that? Temari saw my confusion. "Means you have a demon inside of you but that doesn't mean you are the demon. You are still human." she said.

Apparently she knowticed Konoha's law too. "Yeah." I murmured. "None of bruises stay though. I heal quickly."

"Well Gaara never gets injured so everyone is different." Kankuro said, smileing. I begin to feel better at this. After awhile Gaara and Baki got here. "As you see, we have a new companion in our group so Team Baki has anouther team member. Hope that is ok." Baki said. There was a chorus of "yeah." "Today we are training. Heard you had training with Jiraya for awhile so lets try walking on water and chakra control and see how far that is."

Baki said. "Pervy sage made me do that because he said my anger needed to be expressed in a different way." I said. "I ended up summoning a toad."

Normal P.O.V

"So that was why he summoned the giant toad?" thought Temari remembering the huge toad during the fight with Gaara. "Well his sensei was right." She chuckled sort of likeing Jiraya for trainin Naruto that way. "Well I suggested that to Jiraya and he tried it. Chakra control is important with the type of chakra you have." Baki said. Naruto sighed at this. "Try walking on water for today." he said. After about 40 or so minutes of training, Baki decided they were good.

"About noon. You guys need to go eat and stuff. Good job." he said and left. "Hey, there is a curry place here. Want to try it, Naruto to get to know us as a team." Temari asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Sure." he answered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=New Friends

Naruto P.O.V

We got to a curry/sushi place. "Thought it would be great to eat out and get to know you more,kid." Kankuro said. We ordered our food and sat down. "Heard you left Konoha on your birthday. Did you celebrate it at all?" Temari asked.

"Not really." I answered. To me, my birthday was a day where I was beaten far worse. I didn't care for the day at all.

"Guess we'll have to have a late birthday since you didn't do much." Kankuro said. "I usually don't. It's fine." I answered. "We insist! Consider it a thank you for helping me." Gaara replied. I blushed as he took my hands. I told them a bit about myself and my favorite foods and

several other things as they told me some things about them. Soon it was time to head home. We got home and I entered my place and got ready for bed and then turned in.

-A few Days Later-

Gaara P.O.V

I took Naruto to get furniture for his place. I knew a few places and knew Suna pretty well. I smiled enjoying the blond's company and felt my past murderous urges scratching at the surface when I thought about what most likely happened that made take off. I knew what it was like on "birthdays".

"You're not that interested in your birthday...are you?" I said. "Not really. My village hurt me one too many times." he said.

I gently wrapped my arm protectively around him. "Well I care for you and will look after you. Also I know it hurts. I will make sure you're safe here." I said gently massageing his hand gently. I had fallen for Naruto after our fight. Only Kankuro knew this but he knew how that felt having liked that Kiba guy.

Naruto turned bright red at this. "Thanks Gaara. I feel safe...with you." he said as I held him gently and smiled at this.

"Kankuro and Temari make sure those parties are ok...just so you know. It's nothing hazardous and they won't let anything happen. Don't worry." I assured him. He sighed at this. He nodded. "Naruto what happened?" I asked. "It went too far. A mob found me when I was getting groceries and held me down and...beat and raped me. I...I..."

he then broke down crying and I gently rubbed his back soothingly. "Shh. You're safe here and if anything is wrong, you're right next door to us. Come by any time." I said. "Alright. Arigato, Gaara." he said. I smiled at this.

"No problem" I answered. After helping Naruto set everything up at home I stayed for awhile to make sure he was ok. "Want me to cook Supper? Am a really good cook and can make chicken and rice if you're hungry." he said. I shrugged. He nodded an ok and left. I smiled. So he could cook. He made some rice and chicken chinese and came back and we ate Supper and then

relaxed and watched Netflix for a bit. Then I got ready to head home. "Remember we have a mission tomorrow. I'll pick you up before leaving for our meeting spot." I said.

He nodded at this. I smiled at this. He was adorable. I sighed feeling anger at the thought of him being raped. I entered my home and saw that Kankuro and Temari were fixing up their weapons. "Oh. Good to see you home, Gaara." Kankuro said. "Need somewhere quite for a moment and I think Naruto does tomorrow." I said. My brother nodded an ok at this. "Back room is open."

The quite room was for when I was angry and when my chakra was close to being almost out of control. "Thanks." I said.

"No problem and I will talk to your little crush." laughed Kakuro. I sighed at this.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=A Mission in The Leaf and Love Confessions

Gaara P.O.V

We had a mission that was in the Leaf. Only Naruto's team and the Hokage knew why he left but I was guessing that one teacher that first became friends with him also knew too. "The Leaf wants us to deliver some medicines to their hospital for them.

They need it for their patients." Baki told us. As we set up camp, I curled up close next to Naruto worried about him due to going back to the Leaf.

"Gaara...how about you 2 go get firewood. Naruto...you're going to do therapy with one of us. Would suggest me or Temari since you should have an older ninja." Kankuro said. "Could it be you." Naruto said. My brother seemed to get along better with younger kids even though

he insisted he didn't like brats. "Ok. Naruto, you know your old team mates will support you...right? They care as well as we do." Temari asked.

He nodded his head.

-At The Leaf Village-

Normal P.O.V

"Thanks, guys." Sakura said, smileing. "So how are you doing in Suna, Naruto?" She had known about the mistreatment that the villagers caused and had to look after him due to working at hospital during her training from Tsunade. "Doing better and how's training with Granny Tsunade?" he asked.

"I'm getting better with healing. Can now be required to help out medic ninja in here!" Sakura said, smileing.

"Good job!" Gaara said, smileing. "Arigato." she responded. "Gaara there is a itchirokus and a Barb-Be-Cue if you guys are hungry. Naruto you know where it is." Sakura said. Naruto nodded. They then left. They got to the Barb-Be-Cue and saw Kakashi eating with Iruka and Naruto waved to them which they waved back.

They ordered their food and sat down and chatted. "Looks like that demon scum is back. Should of just died." whispered a voice. "Should just shoot it!" "Monster!"

Kankuro frowned and made to get up but Gaara shook his head. "It'll make it worse. Am betting the council in this village wants all their villagers protected." he said. Gaara had been gently strokeing Naruto's hand gently and Naruto had leaned into the red-head's touch. After awhile they went to their hotel room to rest.

"How were things?" Baki asked. "Can we go soon?" Naruto asked.

Baki smiled. "The hokage wants to see you before you go. She misses you. How about you visit her. There are some towns people that do care about you. Your old team for one, that teacher who aknowledged you and your old team teacher. How about you visit the ones that you know who cared?" Baki suggested. "Gaara, want to go with?" Gaara nodded, going with Naruto.

Gaara P.O.V

Baki was ok as a sensei. He used to see me as a weapon but now he became more of a parental figure towards me and my siblings. Naruto and I got to the Nara residence and saw my sister was also there hugging Shikamaru. I chuckled at this. Shikamaru smiled. He knew Naruto was a jinchuriki from the hospital visit I had with Lee. He actually took it seriously but it seemed he had guessed it and just

didn't care much for it and liked Naruto for himself. "Hey Naruto. Heard you left the village. Good to see you again." he said. "We're looking after him now." Temari responded. "That's great. I trust you well enough, Temari-chan!" he said, smileing.

Naruto and I broke down giggleing and Temari rose an eyebrow at us and then we left to go see Ino. Ino was finally dateing Sakura. That stupid rivalry was gone. She smiled seeing us. "Hi guys." she said. Naruto smiled and nodded at her. We chatted for a bit and then I left.

Naruto P.O.V

I stayed planning on picking flowers to confess to Gaara. I really really liked him...a lot. "Ino I need help. Can you help me pick flowers to confess to someone." I asked. She knew that I was gay. She chuckled. "Sure. Would suggest pink ones along with red roses." she suggested helping me pick some. I blushed as she helped me pick them. "Let me guess. You like Gaara." she said,smileing. I nodded.

"Well so long as he doesn't hurt you I am ok with it." she said. I smiled paying for the flowers and bagging them. "We're selling chocolates too for White Day. Want a box to go with them?" she asked. I bought a box hopeing things went right.

Did I deserve Gaara or was I a monster like everyone thought? I paused. Gaara was there waiting. "What's up?" he asked. "Had to ask her something" I answered. He nodded an ok. I lead him to my favorite place to calm down and then gave him the flowers and chocolate. "Gaara, I love you...a lot and...it's ok if you don't and if..." I began but...he pulled me into a soft kiss. "I love you too, Naruto." he responded.

"and am here for you if you need it." He licked my upper lip asking for entrance which I granted and began to explore my mouth. After we pulled apart I was bright red. "We should head back. It's late." he said. I nodded as he held me in his arms.

We got to the hotel holding hands and smileing. Kankuro smiled. "Am guessing you 2 are finally together and I don't have to put up with the sexualle frustration from either of you now." he said laughing. "It's not a big deal" I said. "Sexual frustration is still frustration, Naruto and if you get too frustrated you lose control of Kyubi don't you?" he said. I blushed in embarrassment. "Don't worry! I didn't tell Baki how that happened."

he said. "But I am happy you 2 got it off your cheast."

"One of his friends in Konoha helped. We owe her...a lot!" Gaara said. Kankuro smiled. "Well we head home tomorrow. Get some rest guys." he said. We nodded heading off to bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Just Married

Naruto P.O.V

We got back to Suna late. Gaara decided to stay at my place. He told his siblings who agreed. "Naruto your therapy session is tomorrow after lunch. Will just take you out for lunch and do it there." Kankuro said.

"Ok." I said and we left for my place. Gaara and I entered and got ready for bed.

Gaara pulled me into his arms and I curled up against his cheast as we laid there together. "Naruto, have you ever had sex before?" he asked. "Willingly." he added. "No. Am a straight-up virgin when it comes to that."

I answered. He smiled. "Did you want to?" he asked. I blushed as he gently rubbed my back. It hadn't been that long ago since my birthday but I trusted Gaara to not hurt me and loved him. I nodded as I laid in his arms. "I promise to not hurt you,love.

If you want to stop, you can leave any time." he said,gently kissing my forehead.

Slowly he took off my clothes and then put lube on his hands. "To prepare you so it won't hurt." he answered. The mob just took me dry saying a monster deserved pain. After putting enough lube on, Gaara slid 2 fingers inside of my butt and pumped them in and out

as I cried out when he hit a certain spot. "Take it you like it there." he said softly. I nodded. Then he positioned himself.

"I'll go slowly so I don't hurt you. Ok." he said. I captured his lips in a kiss. I loved him and was happy to have such a sweet, loving boyfriend. He then thrusted in and out of me gently and I cried out in pleasure as he continued over and over. He continued to fuck me until I came.

We curled up together then and fell asleep.

-The Next Day-

Gaara P.O.V

I woke up and went to the kitchen to make Naruto breakfast. I knew how to cook some things since it was just me and my siblings. I made some eggs, sausage and toast for the 2 of us and soon Naruto was awake. "Mourning sunshine." I said, smileing. He smiled. "Mourning. Did you make breakfast?" he asked.

I nodded. He sat down. "Arigato, Gaara." he said. Soon he had the 3 year training with Jiraya because the Akatsuki were after him. "You'll write to me...right?" I said. He smiled.

"Every single day, love." he said, smileing. I grinned. "Just know I can't wait for these 3 years to be gone, Love!" I said, captureing his lips in a kiss. He grinned at this.

-3 years later-

Normal P.O.V

Jiraya and Naruto got back to Suna. "Kid I am going to go to Suna's hotsprings. Go tell the Kazekage you're back." Jiraya said. As promised Naruto had written constantly to Gaara. They were still a couple. Naruto knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Gaara as the Kazekage. He smiled. "Welcome back, Naruto. I missed you."

he said. "And I you. Happy to be back,love." Naruto responded. Gaara smiled. "Naruto, what do you think about getting married? Sakura suggested it and she's already married to Ino. Also it would be easier to protect you from the Akatsuki." he said.

Naruto blushed. "Any other reason?" he asked. "Yeah. I want to be with you forever and with no one else." Gaara said. "Then lets get married and invite our friends in both Suna and Konoha." Naruto said, kissing Gaara's lips.

-At The Wedding-

Gaara P.O.V

After we became husband and wife, I got threatened by Kakashi and Iruka. "Hurt him and I will kill you with a strangle jutsu and make it look like an accident!" Iruka said, smileing politely. Kakashi smiled. "Take it you're the teacher who first cared for him. I will treat him like a jewel and I see him as an angel. No way would I hurt someone that sweet."

I said. The 2 nodded an ok and I joined my wife. Naruto would've diffantly of been the wife in our relationship. "You're father-figures are scarey." I said. He rose an eyebrow.

"They are just protective. Kankuro asked me how much I cared for you during therapy because he was worried and I drew him a picture so I think he felt better. That he is now with Kiba finally." Naruto said. We watched as Kankuro was dateing Kiba who was trying to teach him how to slow dance. We smiled at this. "Guess life is sweet for everyone" Naruto said.

I captured his lips in yet another kiss. He had been eating wedding cake and his mouth still tasted like chocolate and frosting. "You taste wounderfull, Naru-chan." I murmured in his ear.

He smiled. "I love you too." he said. After the wedding Naruto now lived with me and my siblings. This is our room, you and Gaara's room, kitchen, living room,the therapy room we will still use,..."Kankuro listed off the rooms to Naruto so he could find them. "Thanks Kankuro." he said.

Naruto P.O.V

Kankuro and Temari were like family to me and I didn't really have any. I felt safe here. "Naruto if you want to learn how to cook more, I can teach you. I know you only know how to cook one thing and only eat ramen." Temari said. "Also I suspect you don't like it." I smiled. "I don't. I get it because it's on sale and when I lived in Konoha I was thrown out of stores so it was

the only thing I usually could get." Temari smiled. "Then we can learn to cook tomorrow. It'll be fun!" she cried out. I nodded. "I would love to." I said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=Happily Ever After For Them

Normal P.O.V

Naruto laid cuddled in Gaara's arms as he woke up. Gaara smiled hugging his wife gently. He smiled. They had training and then they were going to go out and about town together. After being married the 2 were always together and as promised, Gaara looked after him. He smiled at his fox.

He then gently kissed Naruto's lips. "Mourning love." he said. "Mourning." Naruto replied. "Hope our future holds a lot for us."

"Me too, Naru-chan. Me too." Gaara said. With that they got up.

The End.

Note-There may be a sequal. Don't know yet. If you guys want want one, message me. Am thinking about one. Really like Gaara and Naruto coupleings so most likely. 


End file.
